ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Tribe of Beautiful Night
The were Kyuranos' vampire slaves which appeared in Ultraman Tiga. Subtitle(s): * * Stats *Height: Same as a human *Weight: Same as a human *Origin: South America, human victims of Kyuranos' infection. History Ultraman Tiga Within a month, five cases of disappearences had been reported with the recent one being a policeman leaving what's left is only his car, GUTS was called to investigate the case. A torchlight which dropped by said missing policeman was founded with sample of the mysterious kidnapper's hair. Later, when GUTS were returning back to base, they found a woman who had fainted on the road. Munakata detected a bite at the woman's neck as they brought her to the base. As told by Horii, she was still alive but her body temperature was similar to a corpse's. The woman awoke that, growing fangs and her face turned pale; She knocked out two TPC personnel and attacked Commander Iruma attempting to turn her. Before the vampire could bite her, Munakata arrived in time and forced her to retreat from the Dive Hangar with the vampire diving into the sea. After the hair sample from the disappearence case was scanned it was revealed to be a hair of a South African Vampire bat. With Iruma injured, Munakata set out to find Onoda, his old friend from a bar whom seemed to know about the relation of the disappeared people and vampires. Onoda revealed that five years ago, his friend, Yukina Hazuki, a female rookie reporter was sent to investigate a paranormal case in a small village in South America but she never return after. Munakata realized the man knew she had been turned into a vampire due to an infection from a mysterious virus. Now returned to Japan, she lead her vampire army to hunt their prey and increase the number of vampires, she had hoped to change Iruma to give them control of GUTS. At GUTS base, General Sawaii orders Munakata to replace Iruma for a while as Horii introduced his new creation, the GUTS Rifle, now able to fire Ultraviolet rays which are able to kill vampires instantly and destroys the virus that infects them, reducing the vampires into human corpses. Arriving at their base, GUTS attacked, destroying the vampires within. As they surrounded the last one, Munakata's friend, Onoda appeared, shielding her, telling them not to hurt Yukina even if she was still a vampire. He hugged her bringing out Yukina's humanity. Touched by her senior's protected her even if she was no longer human, Yukina ended her life by pulling open curtain which exposed her to sunlight. The only male vampire, whom was Kyuranos' right hand man also died when their coffin which they also entrapped Daigo opened, causing sunlight to enter and destroy him. Afterwards their 'god' Kyuranos was destroyed by the combine efforts of Tiga, GUTS and Onoda, avenging Yukina. Trivia *The only male vampire of the group was portrayed by Hideki Shirokoku meanwhile Yukina was played by Motoko Nagino and the rest of the vampire girls were portrayed by Satoko Otani, Sachie Shinohara, Misako Nagashima and Tomoe Miyazaki. Powers and Weapons *Bite: Given that they were vampires, they possessed fangs which enables them to bite their victim either for feeding or infecting them with Kyuranos' virus in order to increase their numbers. *Superhuman agility: The vampires could perform numerous acts of inhuman agility, such as jumping extremely high. *Bullet resistance: The vampires could resist bullet attacks even the GUTS Hyper pistol which fired laser ammunition. Weakness Like their master, they were vunerable to sunlight, artificial or genuine, contact with such an energy caused them to combust in blue flames. Their virus also could not work on Daigo due to having 'too much light within him' (his Ultra DNA). Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Mutant Humans Category:Kaijin